Rolie Polie Olie (book)
Rolie Polie Olie is a book intended for children. Descripton Joyce diverges from the hyperbolic, pleasurably bizarre imagery he created for The Leaf Men and Dinosaur Bob in this digitally enhanced but uneventful picture book. Rolie Polie Olie is a robotic child living in a ""land of curves and curls,"" where most objects are rounded and smooth (although the rooms of Olie's teapot-shaped house have corners). Olie himself is comprised of a round yellow head with the circular black eyes of a smiley face. On his spherical torso, he wears red shorts whose dual buttons recall Mickey Mouse's signature pants, and he stands on pliable metallic limbs that resemble pay-phone cords. In this day-in-the-life story, ""Rolie Polie Olie/ rolled out of bed./ Brushed his teeth./ Recharged his head."" After a breakfast of ""Rolie O's,"" Olie and his parents, sister and dog perform a morning ritual: ""The Rolie Polie Rumba Dance/ was always done in underpants!"" Olie then helps the family with chores, plays ball (of course), gets in a tiff with his sister, apologizes and goes to bed forgiven. Joyce makes use of round ""O""s in his rhymes and liberally applies ""Rolie"" as an adjective (""Yes, okey dokey is the day/ when all you Rolie did was play""). Thanks to computer manipulation, his plasticine paintings offer crisp edges, flawless high-tech color and a seeming three-dimensionality. Olie's shiny surface doesn't make up for his lack of a personality, but the character practically steps out of the frames, advertising his potential as a toy or animated image. Ages 2-8. (Oct.) Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 21.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 21 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 20.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 20 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 19.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 19 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 18.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 18 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 17.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 17 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 16.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 16 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 15.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 15 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 14.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 14 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 13.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 13 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 12.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 12 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 11.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 11 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 10.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 10 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 9.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 9 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 8.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 8 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 7.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 7 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 6.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 6 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 5.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 5 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 4.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 4 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 3.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 3 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 2.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 2 Rolie Polie Olie book - Page 1.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (book) - Page 1 Category:Books Category:Rolie Polie Olie